Why we must always make sure they're single
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: Some people go to the beach to relax and have fun, while others go for.......different reasons. And one those people people soon find out Why we must always make sure they're single.


Why we must **always** make sure they're single.

* * *

**Notes: **Just another pointless silly little one shot by me………….

**Warnings:** This contains **shounen ai **_(boys in romantic relationships with other boys)_. So if you dislike that, then please don't read this story.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly (for me) I don't own Beyblade, and if you sue me, all you'll get is my collection of the Bakuten Shoot manga……………….

* * *

"So here I am, walking along the beach, minding my own business, and then I see it."

"See what," asked my friend, not really listening.

"The hottest ass you ever did see."

He perked up a bit, "Really? Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

"How old?"

"Around our age."

He smirked at me, "So what did you do? What happened?"

At this I deflated a little, "Well I went over…………….."

* * *

My eyes were fixed on that absolutely perfect behind, covered in black and red board shorts.

I quickly evaluated its owner's position.

Stretched out, on his stomach, apparently relaxing.

And he was alone.

I smirk.

Perfect.

I casually stroll over and stand over him.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that I'm there, but I don't really mind.

He stares up at me blankly with slightly narrowed burgundy eyes. Letting me see his face. Score! He's a bishonen! (A.N. Japanese term for a pretty boy)

"Can I help you?"

I mentally drool, his voice is as gorgeous as his butt.

I give him my most charming smile, "Why yes! I seem to have lost my towel. Can I share yours?"

His face stays neutral, and he stays silent, continuing to look up at me.

I sweatdrop. "Can I sit with you?"

He blinks, looking slightly confused, "Huh?"

I sweatdrop more. Oh dear, it seems that he isn't very familiar with pickup lines, "Is it okay if I sit down with you?"

"Why?"

Man, he's really not making this easy for me………….but I guess it'll be worth it in the end, "I think I'd like to get to know you better."

"And why is that?"

I mentally scream 'IS THIS GUY CLUELESS OR WHAT?!" and I think my right eye has begun to twitch, "You look _interesting_."

He blinks again, "How can you tell I'm interesting just by looking at me?"

AH HA! Here's the opening I needed! "All the more reason for me to sit with you! I can find out if you really _are_ interesting!"

He pauses, and I can tell he's thinking it over, "I'm afraid I'm here with some people……………….."

I scan the area, and can't see anyone who looks like they're with him, though I have now noticed several vacant towels lined up beside him, "Well I'm sure they won't mind!"

From the look on his face I can see that he seems to think that they would, but I pay no mind and settle myself next to him, as close as I think I'll be able to get without scaring him off.

He shifts himself so he's sitting, and not in the somewhat vulnerable position he was in before. Muscle ripples under pale skin as he moves and I mentally cheer as I see definite proof that this guy works out.

We sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, and I'm getting the definite vibe that he really wishes I would go away.

As I search for something to say, he says, "So, do you often put yourself upon complete strangers for no apparent reason?"

Ouch! I cringe. That was almost rude! But I smile. I can be persistent when I want something…………….and I want him. "No," I say lightly, "Just the strangers who I feel are worth my time." Ooh! Is it me, or is that a very light tinge of pink on his cheeks?

He says nothing, and I see a chance.

I lean towards him and murmur, centimeters from his lips, "I'd gladly spend _all_ my time with you……………."

He's like a deer in the headlights, blushing brilliantly and appearing to not know what to do about the situation I've put him in.

Just a bit closer………..nearly there………….

Tanned arms suddenly band themselves around his waist from behind and he's pulled back into their owners lap.

"Tyson!" he says, sounding far more relieved than my ego appreciated. He sounds like he's been saved from a fate worse than death.

I look into the murderous deep blue eyes of the newcomer and realize that he may have been saved, but I'm about to learn the true meaning of pain.

But true to form, I don't let my concern show, and smirking, I say, "Tyson? Did you know you have the same name as the world champ?" I pause, before adding, "You're not nearly as cute as he is though, even if you do have similar hair styles." This really wasn't true, this guy was WAY cuter than that Tyson Kinomiya, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

For some reason Mr. Hot Ass sweatdropped while this Tyson guy seems to get even more annoyed.

"What is it, exactly, that you were just trying to do with my boyfriend?" he growls.

I shrug and say calmly, "I guess that should have been obvious," while internally I'm swearing my brains out, cause the hottie who I'd hoped to have a roll around in the sand with, is taken.

The new guy turns his attention to the **very **_unsingle_ bishonen who is still wrapped up in his lap, looking rather comfortable, and for some reason, smug with himself. "And why did you let him get so close to you? And don't say you couldn't get away! I know what you're capable of," he said accusingly.

Excuse me. _Let_? The guy was practically _praying _for me to leave him alone!

I don't voice my thoughts and instead I interrupt him and what looks to turn out to be a lovers spat arrogantly, "Maybe it was because I'm just **_so_** _irrestible_!"

Tyson glowers at me for a few seconds, for having the audacity to disrupt his conversation, before turning his attention back to his boyfriend, "_Well_?"

I glanced at hottie and got the shock of my life.

Smirking like some kind of sinful angel, he tilted his face up to Tyson's, "I was **_bored_**," he said in a licentious tone. "You left me, _all alone_, without even telling me you were leaving."

"You were _bored_, so you decided to allow this pervert to **kiss** you!" Tyson asked sounding outraged.

I pouted. I'm not a pervert, I'm just _really_ friendly! You know how it is!

Still smirking, looking downright evil, hottie sighed and looked into his boyfriend's eyes lasciviously, "What can I do to make it up to you Ty-kun?" The way he was currently nuzzling 'Ty-kun's' neck was making it **very** clear exactly what it was that _he_ thought would make it up to him.

I mentally groaned, how had I managed to get myself into this situation?

Where had that cute, confused guy, who had no idea that I was trying to get into his pants go?

Where had this malevolent, wicked, guy who had been playing me come from?

I have to say!

I've never been so turned on in my life!

I think the boyfriend guessed what I was thinking, because his arms tightened around hottie's waist, and he gave me a look that said, 'now would be a good time to leave.'

So of course in reply I said, "How 'bout a threesome!"

_Unfortunately_, this comment didn't result in two gorgeous guys flinging themselves at me, but thankfully it didn't result in a black eye either.

However, I could tell from their expressions that it was a definite no.

Seeing that there was absolutely no way I was going to get anywhere near hottie's cute ass, I decided it was about time I retreated.

I gave him a dejected smile as I stood, "Even though this hasn't worked out anywhere near the way I planned, could I at least get you're name?"

Tyson frowned at this, but hottie smirked at me and nodded, "Kai. Hiwatari Kai."

A few minutes later, as I wandered along the beach, looking for another hot ass belonging to someone who I was going to make sure was single before I started putting on the moves, I realized that running into two guys together whose names were Tyson and Kai was a little _too_ much of a coincidence………………

Hmm…………………

Hiwatari………………….

Kai………………………

Kai Hiwatari……………..

Oh **no**.

"HOLY SHIT!! I JUST HIT ON KAI HIWATARI OF THE FREAKING BLADEBREAKERS!!! THE ICE KING HIMSELF!!!"

Ignoring all the people around me who were staring at me with expressions varying from fear, shock, amusement and surprise. I turned and stared back at that towel, where hottie and his 'Ty-kun' were currently playing tonsil hockey.

I sniffled, "And I didn't even get an autograph."

* * *

"………………………And that's what happened."

I stared at my friend unamused as he sat laughing at me.

"Y-your such a ………….._loser_!!" he laughed out, "And it took you that long to realize it was them?"

I sweatdrop, "It's nice to know I have a friends comfort in my moments of humiliation."

"Well if you didn't think with the wrong head and hit on him in the first place!"

"I'm just grateful I didn't end up being on the receiving end of a phantom hurricane."

He stops chuckling, but continues to smirk at me, "So does this mean you're going to join the Bladebreakers fan club?"

I grin and hold up my badge, "I'm way ahead of you dude!"


End file.
